1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to business decision systems, and more particularly, to business decision systems and methods for recommending business decisions driven by weather elements.
2. Background of the Invention
The impact of weather is direct and dramatic on many facets of business and social life. As a result, many complex tools have been developed to forecast weather conditions. The Farmer's Almanac and the National Weather Service forecasts are two of the best known sources of weather forecasts. Business decisions are often influenced by these forecasts. These forecasts generally provide useful information that can help businesses and others make informed decisions regarding events or activities that are weather driven. Unfortunately, assessing weather forecast data, and generating a specific business action based on weather forecasts presents a daunting and complex challenge that prevents businesses from effectively using relationships between business activities and weather elements, and weather element forecasts to develop business actions.
Furthermore, while forecasts, such as those provided by Farmer's Almanac and the National Weather Service generally provide accurate forecasts, existing forecasting techniques are not perfect—nor will they likely ever be. Thus, business decisions based on weather forecasts are subject to the uncertainties associated with weather forecasts.
What is needed are cost effective systems and methods to generate business recommendations for specific business actions based on forecasted weather elements and relationships between a business activity and weather elements.